Little Enzo Matrix
Little Enzo is a program copy of the original Enzo Matrix. When Mainframe crashed Phong scaned all active icons in the city so that everyone would be backed up. Some people that had been deleted still had their PIDs on file so they were backed up as well. The original Enzo had his icon set to Game Sprite Mode. When Phong scaned it the system didn't recognize it as Enzo and backed him up simply as Matrix, thinking he was a game sprite. The system still had Enzo's real PID on file and a copy of the child Enzo was created when the city came back online. Dot, Matrix, and Welman concider Little Enzo to be a little brother and a member of their family. As the war with Daemon heated up Little Enzo became more curious about Matrix's life. Phong gave him several DVDs to watch of the show 'True Stories of Mainframe'. Little Enzo quickly became facinated by the originals life, wanting his gun and girlfriend. He also said he hated being called 'little Enzo' or 'small Enzo' and decided he wanted to be called 'Little Matrix' so he would be more like the current look of the original Enzo. Little Enzo changed his clothes to look like Matrix to. When Daemon finally gained access to Mainframe Dot had Little Enzo take Frisket, Hack and Slash and go into a Game Cube. She told him to change his icon to Game Sprite mode so that he would be safe, grow up fast like the original, and come back and save them. Little Enzo found this to difficult and instead won the Game and stayed in Mainframe. Luckely Daemon infected the city while he was in the Game and its powerful outer wall kept the four of them from being infected. Little Enzo stopped calling himself Little Matrix and change to his Guardian uniform. They went to Matrix and helped him break the infection, realising a pure Guardian code could cure Daemon's infection. After Daemon decompiled and activated the Net self destruct count down Hexadecimal agreed to sacrifice herself to save the Net. Little Enzo said he didn't want her to go, she was touched by his affection. Hex told him she adores children ("but could never eat a whole one") and gave him a gift. She touched his icon and changed it to black and her viral red color. Hex told Little Enzo that it was so he wouldn't turn out like Matrix did, showing her hatred toward him. She then left and saved the Net. Just before Dot's failed wedding Little Enzo wanted his dad, Wellman, to be at the wedding dispite the fact he was the mindless null Nibbles. When he opened his dad's case Nibble jumped into Little Enzo's hand and the infection in his icon traveled into Nibbles. Nibbles changed from green and white to green and viral red and regained the power of speach, remember who he really was. After Megabyte returned he broke into the Principal Office and attacked everyone in the war room. Wellman tried to get Little Enzo out of the war room but was infected by Megabyte. He was last seen restraining Little Enzo while Megabyte informed everyone he was there for revenge and to prepare themselves for the hunt. Category:ReBoot characters Category:Sprites Category:Guardians